Las cosas que deseo hacer
by Telinay
Summary: La guerra contra Alvarez se acerca, y Lucy no puede dejar de pensar en las palabras de su compañero, ella quiere saber qué es aquello que desea hacer Natsu después de la batalla. Basado en el manga 453.


¿Qué tal?

Bueno, esta viñeta está basada en el manga 453 de Fairy Tail. Tiene un tiempo que lo escribí —mucho, de hecho—. Como no puedo concentrarme en el proyecto de la universidad, pues decidí tomarme un descanso, arreglé algunos detalles de esta viñeta y decidí publicarla. Espero les guste.~

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **.**

 **Las cosas que deseo hacer**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—Además, tengo cosas que quiero hacer después de que terminemos la pelea._

Lucy no podía sacar aquellas palabras de su cabeza. Hace poco menos de una hora que Natsu había pronunciado esa oración, pero la curiosidad sobre qué tipo de cosas estaba interesado su compañero en hacer se estaba volviendo molesta.

Dejó el libro que leía a un lado, y dio un vistazo al lugar de la habitación en donde Natsu y Happy jugaban cartas. Seguía pareciéndole absurdo que jugaran póker de prendas cuando el Exceed sólo portaba una, además esperaba que Happy perdiera, no sabría qué hacer con un hombre completamente desnudo en su habitación.

—Veamos…— Natsu parecía muy concentrado en la partida.

—Chicos—Lucy desistió de su lectura después de pocos segundos de haber vuelto a ella y giró su rostro de nuevo para ver a sus compañeros. Ambos asintieron en respuesta a su llamado, pero seguían con la mayoría de su atención en el juego. — ¿a qué tipo de cosas se referían?

La pregunta de la única chica en la habitación provocó un silencio absoluto en la misma. Natsu y Happy habían desviado la mirada de sus cartas, y posado en Lucy. Ella no dijo nada más durante un momento, pero fue la sensación asfixiante de la tensión en el aire la que la hizo hablar.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?—Lucy estaba sonrojada. No le gustaba mucho que le miraran fijamente. Consideraba un pervertido al que lo hacía y por eso se enfadaba. Sin embargo, ella sabía que Natsu nunca la miraba de una manera morbosa y por esa razón siempre terminaba avergonzada. —Natsu…

— ¿Qué tú no tienes planes, Lucy?

La pregunta le ofendió un poco, no lo negaba.

— ¿Quieres ser escritora, no es así?—la interrupción de Happy en la conversación le llamó la atención. Era cierto que ella deseaba algo así, pero ese era un objetivo a largo plazo, y a lo que Natsu se refería parecía ser más cercano que los años que le tomaría a ella publicar un libro.

—B-Bueno sí.

—Natsu también los tiene y yo igual.

Lucy asintió un poco apenada. Por supuesto que Natsu y Happy tenían cosas que deseaban hacer. Su pregunta incluso pudo ser considerarla grosera. Sin embargo, su molesta curiosidad no estaba saciada con aquella respuesta.

—Tu principal objetivo— Lucy esperó a tener la atención del Dragneel de nueva cuenta— era encontrar a Igneel.

—Sí— Natsu confirmó a pesar de que no había sido una pregunta.

Lucy se sintió mal por sacar el tema, incluso consideró el callarse; pero la sonrisa tranquila del dragón slayer le hizo relajarse y continuar, aunque esta vez yendo al punto.

— ¿Qué otras cosas deseabas hacer además de eso?—La maga negó con la cabeza enseguida. — ¿Qué deseas hacer después de esta batalla?—corrigió su pregunta.

—Crear una fogata infinita— confesó con una resplandeciente sonrisa, y Lucy supo que hablaba en serio.

—Natsu...

Ella quiso aclarar que se refería a otro tipo de cosas que no fueran sólo un capricho.

—Una familia— el Dragneel interrumpió los pensamientos de su amiga con ese par de palabras. —creo que sería divertido enseñarle a alguien la magia que uso.

— ¿Entonces estás bien sólo con tener hijos, no?

—No— Natsu tomó las cartas del suelo y las empezó a barajear y luego a repartir. —también pienso que sería divertido ver cómo te enfadarías cuando nuestro hijo y yo entremos por la ventana.

— ¿Nuestro?

— ¿Suyo?

Happy y Lucy, ambos estaban sorprendidos con las palabras recién dichas de Natsu.

—Podría ser niña también—advirtió el muchacho con simpleza.

El Dragneel siguió con el juego de póker. Lucy quiso hacer muchas preguntas más pero, al ver lo tranquilo que Natsu estaba, no quiso hacer de aquello algo más grande de lo que era; al fin y al cabo sólo se trataba de unas palabras dichas bajo la presión de la guerra que pronto se desataría.

—Están aquí.

La joven miró el rostro serio de su compañero. No tenían más tiempo para conversar sobre lo que harían en el futuro, lo único que podían hacer en ese momento era pelear para defender su derecho a él.

Ellos tres y todos sus compañeros de gremio tenían cosas que hacer y metas que cumplir después de esa guerra, todas diferentes, pero lo más importante era cumplir primero la que todo Fairy Tail y gremios amigos tenían en común.

—Me gusta el nombre de Nashi en caso de que fuera niña, claro

Lucy dijo aquello sin pensar. Se convenció a sí misma que esas palabras también fueron causadas por la presión de la guerra.

El hijo de Igneel sonrió.

—Me gusta.

Ambos chicos y Happy intercambiaron miradas llenas de decisión. Les esperaba una dura batalla.

.

.

.

* * *

Después de dedicar un poco de tiempo a esto me siento más relajada, así que volveré a mis deberes.

Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
